


and I see it in the wake of your smile

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff without Plot, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Multi, Winter, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and you are super duper in love with your boyfriend and girlfriend and sometimes it makes you really sappy and absolutely not eloquent at all.This is one of those times, and you know what? That's okay.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Tavros Nitram/Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	and I see it in the wake of your smile

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [petasos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> davejadetav is good and i'd die for some good old fashioned cuddling-by-the-fireplace-drinking-cocoa... or literally anything warm, maybe festive, maybe not. earth c preferred over a no-game shared earth au!!

Jade heaves another log onto the fire and you take a moment to admire the way it makes her muscles Do The Thing. Dave, next to you, has several eloquent descriptions of what, exactly, "The Thing" is, but you'll be honest, this is one of those rare times when laying down some sick fires can't compare to the way the firelight glow catches on her soft skin, the curves of her smile, the unruly sweep of her hair—

Dave, next to you, elbows you in the side and gives you a significant look. You were probably drooling. Again. Not literally, but close enough for it to count. It is you, picking another big bouquet of Whoopsie Daisies all over again as you stare at your absolutely beloved mutual girlfriend.

Who drapes over your shoulders. Oh god. This is so good. And bad. You're blushing so hard that _Dave_ takes pity on you.

"So I'm not saying I can make cocoa in a split second," he starts, and Jade flashes him a brilliant grin.

"That's only because you could make it in a nanosecond! And you're going to. Three cocoas, please!"

"Damn, Harley, that's cold. Sending me away from the warmth of the fire, and also Tavros' beautiful body, and also your glorious abs. Cast out into the cold, all for the sake of cocoa. Why, I remember a story—"

"Dave," Jade says, and that's her special, beloved boyfriends only voice, "if you go make the cocoa, I'll do that spinny planet thing with the marshmallows that you like."

Dave flickers in and out of existence, and three (and a bit) nanoseconds later, you are tucked up between the two of them, a mug in hand and marshmallows rotating all around you like your own private solar system, some dunking in cocoa and some dipping in and out of the fire like a particularly confusing metaphor you don't want to think about right now.

So instead, you smile at them, sip your cocoa, and let yourself soak in the warmth. _Happy human holiday events, guys,_ you think, in the privacy of your own head. You have learned that any kind of well-wishing is eminently (and imminently) memeable, and besides, you don't think you need to say it for them to feel you thinking it.

You guys are kind of great like that.


End file.
